Semiconductor devices (e.g. semiconductors dies or semiconductor chips) of a semiconductor wafer may be subjected to various effects due to process or techniques used for die separation. For example, critical hairline cracks may be formed in the individual semiconductor devices. Furthermore, individual semiconductor devices may suffer from stress due to mechanical dicing after grinding on the dies and/or contamination or damages of the prepared front side structures. Thin dies (e.g. between 4 μm and 50 μm or e.g. in the range of 30 to 50 μm or e.g. in the range of 10 to 80 μm, e.g. 30 μm, 50 μm or 60 μm or thinner than 40 μm) may be at risk of suffering from hairline cracks, which may dramatically reduce yield and may cause electrical failures in field, for example.